Elisabeth Smith
History On a cold winter night, on Chrimas Day,1996. Joan a small-time painter and garnder of the age 23 years was painting a rose petal in a coffee shop when a handsome man came and asked if he could buy her painting. Joan a little bit shocked said: ....OMG..Oh sorry.... yea....GO.!" She gasped out ramdoly. To cover her shame she let him see the photo she was creating. He loved her image, everyday for 3 months her visted her until they began dating. There first date was on Stember,23, 1996 and it was at a movie theater. After four weeks of going out on amazing dates. Joan annouced she was pregant. So after that... Danuel said to her that he was going to draw a great white shark in the ocean. So she got a anncoument that he died only one month of doing what he was doing. She cryed but she never gave up hope that he was still living. Then four months later she got a cribe, binkies,clothes, shoes, feeding baby chair, and a daipers. She after a while started slowly dating a talented and hamsome, and child friendly man named: Micheal Smith. Then they were enganged after Elisabeth was born wich is on July, 8, 1997. Joan married Micheal on May, 12 , 1997. So for then on they were know as the Smith family, Joan grew up in a sable but small comutity in Hamilton,Montana. Her family was very stable and strong family. Cihuateteo, attacked her while she was sitting at school. Luckly she had her small dagger and killed it almost instanstly. She was wasn't expelled, the mortals thought the monster looked like a buglar harming a innoccent child and that Elisabeth killed him out of self defenese. She attacked it like that by surispe. She after that was given a dagger by her grandmother on her mom's side who kept a dagger waiting for years until Elisabeth was 15 years old. On her birthday when she was 13 years old, she was given a mysterious knife It had a letter written:" Dear Elisabeth, you will need this dagger for defense, and keep it safe -dad" Elisabeth, who never ever even known her real father. Nor ever got any gifts or anything from him was like: "Wow! What a dagger!' She went to a private all girl school for progizes in Art when she was in middle school and all of her schooling was done there. a friendly good-nagal told Elisabeth about camp and even brought her, Elisabeth went to camp when she was about 15 and three courters. Powers and Abilities OffensiveEdit *Quetzalcoatl's children can summon a blast of wind with varying strength. The blast can knock the opponent's balance off. *Quetzalcoatl's children can concentrate a laser beam which burns anything it touches. However, this can drain him considerably. *Quetzalcoatl's children have the ability to see each specific pressure point on another person and are proficient at striking them in order to immobilize another person for a short time. DefensiveEdit *Quetzalcoatl's children can increase the density of air around a weapon which causes the holder to move and strike much slowly. *Quetzalcoatl's children can summon a cloak of light which can blunt most melee attacks but this can slow down the conjurer for a short period of time. PassiveEdit *Quetzalcoatl's children are able to adapt to different atmospheric pressure allowing it to hold their breath for extended periods of time while staying active. *Quetzalcoatl's children can communicate with snakes very fluently. However, they cannot command them to do their bidding. *Quetzalcoatl's children have enhanced memory allowing them to gather lots of information without any side effects. SupplementaryEdit *Quetzalcoatl's children have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will light an area for a short time. *Quetzalcoatl's children have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; conversely this can also be used to slow the movements or attacks of others. Leadership PowersEdit *Quetzalcoatl's children are able to summon a huge plumed serpent which terrorizes everyone and induces terror and paranoia when touched. However, after the event, the user is left drained and immobile. TraitsEdit *Quetzalcoatl's children are very knowledgeable and are mostly geniuses. *Quetzalcoatl's children are good at trading and business. Personality She is sometimes very shy. But otherwise she is acually a gentle and lovely person to be friends with. She loves painting and growing her mini rose garden. She loves meeting boys and having a fun family outing. She also enjoys making new friends and loves hanging out with new kids so she can have more. She is also exermely smart. Possessions A small dagger with whatever metal the Atezs used. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Children of Quetzalcoatl Category:Female Category:American Category:Straight Category:Demigods Category:Single and Looking